Budoh Majin Mob
Komuhachi Komuhachi (虚無八 Komuhachi?) (2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an octopus-like Komusō Majin who thinks the Galaxy Lights are in the trees. He uses his shakuhachi to infect the trees and force the Galaxy Lights out of them, putting Moak in danger, thus the Beast Attack Rods were revealed. He is killed by Gingaioh and again by GingaRed in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Fudasoushou Fudasoushou (札僧正 Fudasōshō?) (14) is a squid-like Majin who thinks the Galaxy Lights are in cameras. He could toss talismans that would latch to objects/cameras, and explode, destroying that item. He puts a cursed seal on Saya's leg, at one point, making her unable to fight. He is killed by Gingaioh. Kemuemon Kemuemon (煙ェ門 Kemuemon?) (15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a sea urchin-like Majin who thinks the Galaxy Lights are in a ruined city. Kemuemon can launch fireballs from his staff, which is shaped like a smoking pipe. He is killed by Gingaioh, and is killed once again by the Megarangers. Amehoshi Amehoshi (雨法師 Amehōshi?) (16) is a catfish-like Majin who looked for the Galaxy Lights underground. He wields a shamisen in battle, that can blast lasers from its' tip. He performed a ceremony in which he summoned cursed storm clouds, using the rain that poured down to absorb the life of everything that the rain touched. He is killed by Gingaioh. Kugutsudayuu Kugutsudayuu (傀儡太夫 Kugutsudayū?) (17) is a starfish Majin who wields a giant, blade-rimmed cog in battle. He thought the Galaxy Lights were in a skyscraper. He used his explosive android puppets to infiltrate buildings and destroy them to force the Galaxy lights out via the detonations of said androids. He is killed by Gingalcon's tornado attack. Kairikibou Kairikibou (壊力坊 Kairikibō?) (18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a strong red and white Majin with coral-like growths all over his body. He wields a spear and a large, red sledgehammer. For thousands of years, nothing could withstand the crash of his hammer. Finding the "Oni Stone", an unbreakable artifact/stone that supposedly contains the Galaxy Lights, Karikibou prepares to smash the stone open with his sledgehammer. He hit the stone three times, which breaks the hammer's handle apart. When the Gingaman fire their Juugekibou at Kariikibou, he holds the stone in front of him to take the blast. The stone is undamaged, but BullBlack succeeded in slicing the stone in half. In battle, he could also blast a laser from his mouth. The stone did not contain the Galaxy Lights, but he is enlarged and killed by Gingaioh. He is killed again by the Megarangers in the crossover movie after being revived. Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns (19-23): After BullBlack's return, Budoh brings out his best Majin to help deal with him, and find the Galaxy Lights, which they do. Sunabakutou Sunabakutou (砂爆盗 Sunabakutō?) (19) is a scorpionfish-like Majin. One of Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shogun. Sunabakutou can throw sand from his pouch onto objects to destroy them. He uses it on statues shaped like the Sun, believing them to contain the Galaxy Lights. He is one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed, thus BullBlack killed him with Bull Taurus, using this victory to avenge his younger brother. He is also sometimes referred to as the "Sand Explosion Thief". He was killed by Bull Taurus. Hyoudogasa Hyoudogasa (氷度笠 Hyōdogasa?) (20) is the second of the four Mob Shogun, Hyoudogasa is a jellyfish Majin who can freeze humans by throwing the Kasa from his head and releasing thousands of stingers down onto them, although Ryoma was immune because of his fire power. These stingers are also ineffective to animals. He thought he would get the Galaxy Lights by putting every living thing to sleep, preventing any retaliation in the process. He is killed by Bull Taurus. Houretsudou Houretsudou (砲烈道 Hōretsudō?) (21) is a crab-like Majin and third Shogun of the Budoh Mob who thought the Galaxy Lights were in round, red food. Tomatoes are one of his targets. He possesses a powerful cannon that causes severe injuries to Hayate. He is killed by Gingaioh. Dotoumusha Dotoumusha (怒涛武者 Dotōmusha?) (22-23) is the most powerful of Budoh's Majin and the last Mob Shogun. In battle he proved more then a match for the Gingamen. Dotoumusha is a red lobster-themed samurai warrior. He is sent in Budoh's final attempt to draw the Galaxy Lights from the Earth. Dotoumusha created a force field to prevent interference from the Gingamen and used his staff to draw out the Lights. Although the Gingamen destroy the force field, they are unable to prevent the Lights from falling into his hands. In a desperate chase, Dotoumusha captures the Lights in a magical urn. He is then tricked into using the Lights for himself in Iliess' scheme to mark Budoh as a traitor. In an attack by BullBlack, though, Dotoumusha loses the Lights to the Gingaman, who use their newfound powers to kill him before he could use the Baruba-X. Onimaru & Yamimaru Onimaru & Yamimaru (鬼丸&闇丸 Onimaru to Yamimaru?) (24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) are a green shark and a red hammerhead shark respectively. They are brothers and had the task of proving Budoh's innocence. They are the first to be killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and are killed once again by GingaRed in the crossover movie. =Gallery= Image: Teksa.jpg|Komuhachi Image: Wisewizard.jpg|Fudasoushou Image: Mutantrum.jpg|Kemuemon Image: Amehoshi.jpg|Amehoshi Image: Starcog.jpg|Kugutsudayuu Image: Samuron.jpg|Kairikibou Image: Fish Face.jpg|Sunabakutou Image: Chillyfish.jpg|Hyoudogasa Image: Kubak.jpg|Houretsudou Image: Destruxo.jpg|Dotoumusha Image: Shark Brothers.jpg|Onimaru & Yamimaru